El huerfano Eugene Fitzherbert
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Desde pequeño, la vida a tratado muy mal a Eugene. Vive en un orfanato, creyendo que sus padres lo desprecian, come mal, es maltratado...lo unico que le levanta un poco el ánimo es su libro favorito y la amistad de sus compañeros...
1. Chapter 1

_**El personaje de Eugene Fitzherbert y "La Princesa Perdida" (Rapunzel) pertenecen a Disney (excepto los nombres de los niños y algunos otros personajes), lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir esto…espero les guste…**_

**El huérfano Eugene Fitzherbert**

Bueno, soy Eugene Fitzherbert, tengo 8 años y… no sé qué más decirles. Vivo en un orfanato al sur de Corona, con 30 niños, 35 para ser exacto…todos somos huérfanos, como ya habrán adivinado. Muchos no tienes padres, otros ni siquiera los querían, yo no sé en que categoría entro, nunca se supo de mis padres, solo se sabe mi nombre y no sé cómo. Pienso que si alguno de mis padres me hubiera querido yo no estaría aquí, y Hank (el dueño del orfanato) no me deja olvidarlo.

-¡Ni siquiera tus padres te quieren, por eso estás aquí!- es lo que siempre me dice cuando hago algo malo o que a él no le gusta, y no es la única ofensa que me dice…

En fin, era el 3° cumpleaños de la "Princesa Perdida" y todo el reino lanza linternas al cielo para conmemorarlo. Para ser sincero nunca me gusto mucho esa celebración, no me gusta pensar que alguien a quien no conocen, sea más querido que un pobre huérfano, que hagan tan bonita conmemoración de su cumpleaños, cuando apenas recuerdan el mío.

Todos miraban por una gran ventana que hay al fondo de la habitación.

-¡Guaaauuu!

-¡Son muy bonitas!- y otras cosas que yo no llegaba a escuchar, decían los chicos. En cuanto a mí, permanecía en mi cama sentado de espaldas al ventanal, no tenía ningún interés en ver las linternas. De pronto sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

-¿Qué tienes Eugene?- me preguntó mi mejor amigo Adelbert Blumer; sí, tiene un nombre horrible pero todos le decimos "Eidy". Solo suspiré.

-No tengo ánimos.- contesté.

-Vamos, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero alégrate un poco y mira…- señaló la ventana donde todos estaban agrupados. Resoplé.

-Bien…-me puse de pie- …solo un vistazo.- Eidy sonrió.

Me dirigí hacia el grupo y, de alguna forma, me puse delante de todos. Era completamente innegable que esas cosas eran hermosas. Iluminaban cada rincón del reino, algunas flotaban tan alto que no las veías.

-¡Guoouuu!- dije asombrado.

Todos contemplábamos las linternas, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió drásticamente.

-¡Con que mirando las linternas! ¡¿Ah?!- exclamó Hank. Todos odiamos a ese sujeto, pero le tenemos un miedo terrible, siempre nos golpea, grita, critica, ofende… A penas lo oímos hablar, todos corrimos hacia las camas y desaparecimos bajo la cobija.- ¡El espectáculo termino, manga de mirones!- dijo mientras cerraba las cortinas del ventanal. Cada uno apago su vela, Hank apago la ultima y salió en un estruendo.

Luego de unos minutos, me impulsé con un codo y miré la puerta, no había luz del otro lado "PERFECTO". Me senté en la cama y encendí la vela que está a mi lado. Cuando la llama creció y podía ver mejor, busque debajo de mi almohada mi libro favorito y lo abrí en un nuevo capítulo. Es un libro algo grande y bastante cuadrado, con tapa marrón y letras en dorado con una ilustración del personaje.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me preguntó Eidy desde la cama de enfrente.- ¿Sabes leer?- alzó una ceja.

-Algo…- contesté- Este es mi libro favorito…- lo palmeé suavemente- Tiene unos…7 cuentos…

-¿Nos leerías uno?- pregunto Erni, un niño de 5 años que es prácticamente nuevo en el orfanato.

-Sí, vamos Eugene, por favor…- comenzaron a pedir todos.

-Está bien…- cedí en una risa- Vengan…-todos se acercaron, algunos se sentaban en mi cama, otros en el piso, los mayores (de unos 10 años) permanecían parados.- El libro de llama "Los Cuentos de Flynnagan Rider"…- anuncié- Bueno…- retrocedí algunas páginas- Este es mi cuento favorito… "El joven Flynnagan era un hombre…"- comencé el relato, todos se veían emocionados por la historia. El que alguno de nosotros supiera leer los debió haber tomado por sorpresa, pues nadie nunca había querido enseñarnos; no pregunten cómo aprendí, a estas alturas ya ni recuerdo. Nadie nunca nos había contado un cuento en la vida, ninguno tenía quién, el torpe de Hank jamás se tomaría la molestia, además en un completo descorazonado.

Cinco hojas pasaron volando, apenas terminé cerré el libro. Los 35 comenzaron a aplaudir, al parecer no sabían lo que estaban haciendo, una luz comenzó a acercarse por el pasillo.

-Ahí viene Hank…- anunció en voz baja Morfi (así le decimos), un chico alto de 10 años. Guardé el libro bajo la almohada y apagué la vela cuando ya todos estaban acostados. Oculté mi cabeza bajo la única frazada.

-¡¿Qué les sucede mocosos imundos?!- exclamo el hombre cuando entro. Todos estábamos completamente aterrorizados- Ahhh, ¡Con que no van a contestar! ¡¿Ah?!- permanecía escondido bajo la manta- ¡Bien! Mañana tendremos una charla…- golpeó la puerta al salir y yo cerré los ojos, él es un hombre horrible, bruto y desalmado, nunca nos trata con respeto, y siempre nos grita, nunca nos quiso y nunca nos querrá.

Por más que la luz detrás de la puerta se había apagado, ninguno estaba dispuesto a mover ni un musculo. El silencio envolvió la habitación, en eso me quedé dormido.

**. . .**

-¡Desperdician luz! ¡Muévanse!- gritó Hank cuando entró al cuarto. Ya era de día, pero muy temprano.

-Ahh…- se quejaron todos.

-¡Sin quejarse o los dejo sin almuerzo!- amenazó. Todos se levantaron, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo en eso; me tapé la cabeza con la cobija dispuesto a volver a dormir- ¡Fitzherbert! ¡Arriba!- me gritaba, yo ni me moví. Comenzó a caminar hacia mí y asomé un ojo, todos tenían caras de pánico y Hank se dirigía hacia mí estruendosamente. Volví a esconderme en la cama. Me tomó del brazo con fuerza y me puso de pie bruscamente- ¿A caso no me oíste inútil? ¡Arriba!- me gritó en la cara, me soltó y se fue. Ya estaba hasta la corona de sus insultos y maltratos, no aguantaría mucho más.

-¿Te hizo algo amigo?- se me acercó Eidy. Yo tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que se había ido el bruto, y el seño fruncido como nunca.

-Estoy bien…

Salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos al comedor para que se nos sirviera el desayuno. Allí hay 3 mesones para distribuirnos. El desayuno fue lo mismo de siempre, una jarra con un desagradable líquido dentro (que no merece llamarse té), con un bollo de pan duro e incomible. Todos tenemos la misma cara al desayunar, cuando muerdes el pan se te queda en la garganta, y cuando tratas de pasarlo con "té", dan nauseas.

-¡Bueno, pobres tontos! Sí ya terminaron…- gritó el sujeto.

Nos levantamos y seguimos a Hank. Por algún motivo que no sabíamos, fue a nuestra habitación.

-¡Todos formados! ¡Ya, ya, ya!- nos gritó. Todos nos organizamos en 6 columnas de 6 chicos cada una. Yo me pongo casi siempre en el medio un poco a mi derecha- Anoche, ciertos desubicados comenzaron a aplaudir de la nada, cuando debían estar durmiendo…- se detuvo de su ir y venir.- ¿A qué se debió eso?- ninguno habló- Bien, ¿no quieren hablar? ¿Cierto?- se abrió paso entre los chicos y se dirigió a mí, se me colocó delante; sentí que me temblaban las rodillas.- Se que tú fuiste responsable de esto pequeño inútil…

-¡Eugene no es un inútil!- el panzón dejó de darme golpes con un dedo en el pecho, todos voltearon a ver a Eidy que tenía el seño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Me asomé por detrás de Hank, luego de unos momentos se giró para mirar a mi amigo- ¡No es un inútil! ¡Sabe leer!- ese chico sí que es valiente.

-¡Es cierto!

-¡Sí, puede leer!- comenzaron a anunciar muchos.

-¿¡Y cómo saben eso!?- interrogó Hank en general. Yo negué con la cabeza y movía los labios en un "no" a todos mis compañeros, para que no confesaran. En respuesta desviaron la mirada al suelo- Oh, pobres inocentes, ¿en serio creen las tonterías de este pequeño infeliz?- me señalo con el pulgar; yo estaba detrás de él- ¡¿Qué lee?!- estalló en carcajadas, eso me enfadó- ¡¿En serio creyeron que este inútil puede leer?!- las cejas se me estrechaban de apoco, y comencé a cerrar los puños.- ¡Ni siquiera él cree sus inventos!

-¡CÁYATE!- estallé, todos me miraron y Hank también.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que cierres la boca!- contesté- ¡Yo no inventé nada! ¡Ellos me han oído leer!- no sé de dónde saqué el valor para decir todo eso, pero ya estaba harto de sus críticas y juzgas- ¡Anoche les leí un cuento de mi libro favorito! ¡Por eso aplaudían!- listo ya había confesado por mi cuenta.

-En primera: yo sabía que tú estabas detrás de esto. En segunda: ¿quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera?- dijo el hombre.

-Soy Eugene Fitzherbert…- contesté con voz firme y con la misma expresión- Y le hablo a quien quiero como quiero…- me tomó por el cuello de la camisa para inclinarme hacia adelante.

-No eres nadie Fitzherbert, y siempre lo serás. Naciste como un miserable y así morirás. No tienes valor aquí ni en ninguna parte. Nadie te quiso y nadie te va a querer…de otra manera no estarías aquí…- me dijo en voz baja, al terminar me soltó y salió del cuarto. Cuando les dije de las otras ofensas, a esto me refería, pero nunca me había dicho cosas tan cortantes. Yo no había cambiado mi mirada, ni aflojado los puños. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos se me empañaban cada vez más. Todos se me acercaron.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Te hizo algo?- me preguntaban mis compañeros. Desvié la vista al suelo y me froté los ojos.

-Estoy bien…- contesté con voz quebrada.

**. . .**

Ya era de noche y a punto de ir a dormir, todos aprovechamos ese tiempo para lo que queremos, hablar, jugar, reír. Me acerque a Eidy; estaba arreglando su cama, es muy ordenado para el lugar donde vive, pero así es él…

-Gracias…- le dije. Él volteó.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que hiciste por mí esta mañana.

-Ah, no fue nada…- restó importancia con la mano.

-No, no, claro que fue algo…- lo detuve-Nadie nunca había hecho algo así por mí, y no cualquiera encara a Hank…

-Mira quién habla…- me dijo Morfi- Eugene, le dijiste todo en la cara, y sin miedo…

-Fitzherbert, eres genial…- me dio un golpecito en el brazo derecho Ron (un chico de 9 años)

-Oh, no tan fuerte…- me sobé el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó?- me preguntó. Con cuidado me arremangué la harapienta camisa hasta el hombro, rebelando un gran y violeta moretón que me envolvía el brazo en la parte de los bíceps- Oh…- dijo al verlo- Lo siento…

-No es nada…- dije mientras me bajaba la manga- Ya curará…

-Déjame adivinar, Hank…- dijo Morfi.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Cuándo te hizo eso?-interrogó mi amigo.

-En la mañana, cuando me sacó de la cama, apretaba un poco fuerte…

-¡Estoy harto de ese sujeto, se piensa que nos puede tratar como basura!... ¡ni los animales reciben este trato!- dijo Morfi.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, el panzón apareció por la puerta; nadie reaccionó, ninguno se movió, al parecer lo que había sucedido en la mañana los había dotado de algún valor. Todos estábamos en silencio y mirábamos a Hank. Morfi, Eidy y yo, teníamos mirada de rabia y no le quitábamos los ojos de encima. Dio unos pasos por la habitación.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡A DORMIR!- gritó, todos reaccionaron como resortes y se acostaron, menos yo, seguía con el pecho y la frente en alto, los puños cerrados y las cejas que se tocaban. Caminó hacia a mí y me agarró del brazo morado, como si hubiese adivinado lo que me pasaba, me presionaba cada vez más fuerte, prácticamente me estaba levantando del brazo- ¿M e escuchaste?- me arrojó a mí cama gritando: -¡A DORMIR!- salió en un portazo. Morfi se levantó y fue hacia mí. Las lágrimas resbalaban de mis ojos.

-Déjame ver…- dijo. Yo me arremangué, sin valor a mirarme el brazo. La habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, abrí los ojos lentamente para ver. Sentí que el brazo me pulsaba, el moretón estaba un poco más oscuro y rodeaba pequeñas lastimaduras sangrantes. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, nada se le comparaba a aquello.

-¿Amigo, te sientes bien?- me preguntó Eidy mientras Morfi se levanta e iba a su cama. Yo apretaba la mandíbula y los ojos, por el dolor y la impresión, las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Sujeté la frazada a los pies de mi cama y me cubrí entero rápidamente, apagando la vela a mi lado. Todos apagaron la suya y con el mismo silencio, me dormí.

**. . .**

Al otro día me desperté solo, por primera vez. Heché un ojo a mi alrededor, todos dormían y la luz del día iluminaba toda la habitación. Mire el reloj que está en la otra punta, las 7:00 am. El bruto de Hank suele despertarnos a las 8:00. Nunca había mirado al techo por tanto tiempo, no había forma de dormirse otra vez. Me senté en la cama, el brazo me picaba, pero apenas lo toque…

-Auu…- me quejé en voz baja, me puse la mano sobre las heridas para calmar un poco el dolor.

Las tripas me gruñeron sonoramente, es normal pasar hambre en el orfanato. Me puse de pie, ni siquiera me calzé para no hacer ruido, salí del cuarto y atravesé el pasillo con todo cuidado, pues allí duerme Hank. Llegué al comedor y fui hacia la despensa, debía de haber algo comestible allí.

-¿Avena? ¿Qué será eso?- me pregunté a mi mismo cuando vi una bolsa etiquetada "AVENA". Estaba abierta, saqué un poco con la mano y la probé. Nada mal, al menos mejor que el desayuno diario. Percibí un rico aroma que venía de afuera.

Con cuidado abrí una puerta que da a un callejón, afuera también estaba bastante silencioso. Esta parte de Corona no es muy habitada, además era muy temprano en la mañana. El aroma venia de una panadería que hay cruzando la calle. Llegué allí y entré.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- me dijo un hombre alto y gordo, con un delantal blanco, al parecer el panadero.

-¿Tiene un poco de pan para mí?

-Claro, ¿cuánto dinero traes?- "¡¿QUÉ?!" pensé, no sabía que necesitaba dinero.

-¿Dinero?- pregunté inocente. El hombre frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿No tienes dinero?- saqué hacia afuera los bolsillos de mis pantalones y le sonreí tímidamente- Sin dinero, no hay pan…- me dijo.

-Señor, por favor…- supliqué- Estoy muerto de hambre y también tengo frío, ¿no podría hacerme este favor?- el hombre negó firmemente con la cabeza y desapareció tras una cortina. Eso me hizo sentir mal, todo el mundo me despreciaba.

Salí de la panadería y escuché un sonido que provenía de un callejón al costado de esta. Fui allí y me di cuenta de que ahí da la puerta trasera de la panadería. Me acerqué a la puerta, podía sentir el aroma a pan caliente, el tan solo olerlo hacia que el estomago se me volviera a quejar. Heché un vistazo hacia adentro, el panadero salió por la cortina a atender a alguien, entonces aproveché la oportunidad.

Cruce la puerta, mire alrededor, y al lado del horno había una bandeja llena de pan recién hecho. Estaba a punto de llevarme un bollo para mí, pero yo no era el único que la pasa mal, todos los otros chicos estaban igual que yo. Agarre 2 baguettes calientes y corrí fuera del callejón, crucé la calle, entre a la despensa del orfanato, entré a la habitación y me metí a mi cama. Alguien me destapó de pronto…

-¿Dónde estabas?- me destensé al darme cuenta que se trataba de Eidy. Suspire aliviado, pero antes de decir algo unos pasos comenzaron a acercarse por el pasillo.

-Rápido, corre…- ordené a Adelbert.

A penas se metió en su cama, Hank entró a la habitación en un estruendo.

-¡ARRIBA MOCOSOS!- esta vez me levanté, no quería que descubriera los panes, además ya me había hecho demasiado daño. Salió del cuarto con el mismo portazo.

-¡Chicos!- me paré en mi cama y hablé a todos, que voltearon hacia a mí- ¡Luego del desayuno, nos reunimos aquí! ¡¿Bien?!- ninguno entendía de qué estaba hablando, pero asintieron para después salir de la habitación.

**. . .**

Nos levantamos cada quien de su silla y nos dirigimos al cuarto, como acordamos.

-¡Tengo algo para ustedes, para todos!- anuncié, todos intercambiaban miradas y comentarios que yo no legaba a escuchar. Me bajé de mi cama y busque entre las sabanas las baguettes. Cuando me vieron sacarlas, los rostros de todos se iluminaron.

-Espera, ¿las sacaste de la despensa?- preguntó Yunny (un niño pecoso de 11 años). Levante una por encima de mi cabeza, para que todos vieran cuando la partí al medio. Tenía costra crujiente y miga blanda, estaba caliente, despedía un exquisito aroma y…era comestible. Todos contuvieron la respiración sorprendidos.

Me senté en el piso junto a mis compañeros, le di las 2 mitades a Walter (un ruludo de ojos claros, de 8 años), que estaba a mi izquierda, y la otra baguette a Erni, que estaba a mi derecha. Se pasaban el pan de mano en mano, cada uno sacaba un poco y la pasaba, era suficiente para los 36, y eso me hizo sentir bien.

-¿Dónde las conseguiste?- preguntó Morfi desde el otro lado de la ronda.

-En la panadería de enfrente…

-¿Cómo?- quería saber cómo las conseguí.

-Ah, bueno…- antes de explicarlo, entré en razón, las había robado, había entrado cuando el panadero no miraba, había hurtado dos panes, prácticamente, sin darme cuenta. Me sentí terrible por eso, nunca pensé que robaría- Bueno…- tragué con fuerza el pan que tenía en la boca e inventé algo rápido- Le dije al sujeto que me atendió, que tenía hambre y frío, y que también mis amigos, así que me las dio…- no sé cómo, pero me creyeron.

Cuando nos pusimos de pie, sentí que alguien me abrazó, alguien pequeño que me llegaba al pecho. Bajé la mirada y era Erni. Sonreí un poco y logré articular un "¿Qué…? el niñito me miró.

-Gracias…- me dijo. Que bonita fue esa palabra, que bien que me hizo sentir, gratitud era algo que no había sentido, y menos cariño. Le devolví un poco el abrazo. De pronto alguien más me abrazó, Simon, luego Ron, luego Morfi, Walter, Yunny, Eidy, todos, los 35 estaban abrazándome, pero ninguno me toco el brazo derecho. Por más de que acababa de robar, me sentí bien, pues ellos me mostraron gratitud y eso me hizo sentir mejor…

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! **_

_**Bueno, no saben lo nerviosa que estoy. Esto no es lo primero que escribo, pero si lo primero que subo, y no sé qué tal quedó…**_

_**Hace bastante que venía pensando en escribir un One- short de cómo fue antes la vida de Eugene, y esto es lo que me salió…**_

_**Yo me imaginaba que en el orfanato la debía de pasar muy mal, así que quise expresar un poco eso, y también que sus compañeros lo apreciaban…**_

_**En cuanto a lo del 3° cumpleaños de Rapunzel…en mi opinión, cuando se conocen en la película, Eugene tiene 23 años (osea que se lleva 5 años con Rapunzel), por eso puse que él tenía 8 y ella 3…**_

_**En fin, déjenme un Review para decirme si les gustó, si tengo que mejorar algo, o si simplemente escribo horrible…. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! **_


	2. La muerte de Eugene

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Disney (excepto los nombres de los niños y algunos otros personajes), lo único que me pertenece a mí es el tiempo que invierto para escribir esto…espero les guste…**_

**La muerte de Eugene**

Bien, las cosas no salieron bien para mí… ni para nadie. Desde siempre han entrado y salido niños del orfanato. Chicos como Erni o Simon, fueron adoptados por familias que serían buenos con ellos, y les darían todo lo que niños como ellos se merecían. Erni era un buen chico, fue como el hermano menor que nunca tendré. Todos amábamos a ese niño, era amable con todos, siempre veía lo positivo de todo, nadie nunca lo olvidó. Cuando se fue a los 8 años le regalé "Los Cuentos de Flynnagan Rider" él amaba ese libro tanto como yo, y quería que lo conservara. Nunca olvidaré el afecto que ese niño me tenía, y que yo le tenía a mi "hermanito".

En fin, muchos fueron adoptados…otros abandonados. Cuando Morfi cumplió 13, Hank le echó del orfanato. Al igual que a Yunny, Carlos, John. Mientras más niños pequeños entraban, más de los mayores se iban. Así fue como me fui yo. Pero volveremos atrás para contar bien esto…

Eidy y yo habíamos cumplido 13 ese año, todo parecía marchar bien…pero fue cuando niños más pequeños comenzaron a llegar al orfanato. Niños de 5,6, 8 años, y hasta bebés. Yo llegué como un bebé, tenía solo un par de meses cuando Hank me halló en la puerta. Podría decirse que fui el que más tiempo vivió en el orfanato, y el que Hank más odiaba (no pregunten por qué). Volviendo a la historia, muchos niños menores que nosotros estaban entrando al orfanato, y allí fue cuando el mundo se nos fue al suelo, a mí y a más chicos.

Hank nos había hecho formar en la habitación, yo estaba en mi lugar junto a Eidy. Nunca había visto a ese chico más nervioso. Si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, de seguro hubiera escuchado miles de oraciones a todos los santos, habidos y por haber. Bien, el silencio empezaba a ponerme nervioso a mí también hasta que el bruto se decidió a hablar.

-Muchos de sus compañeros, tuvieron que irse hace años….- dijo.- Y este año no será la excepción.- terminó de decir. Me tensé en el momento, sabía que si no era ese día sería al siguiente, o al siguiente, o al siguiente, pero ese año yo me iría del orfanato.- Voy a ser breve…- se detuvo de su irritante ir y venir, y nos clavó la vista a los chicos del fondo… éramos los mayores.- Se va Krumm, se va Necker, se va Weiss….- señalaba a los chicos conforme los nombraba- …se va Blumer…- Eidy sabía que tarde o temprano lo nombraría, cuando dijo su apellido por un momento pensé que mi amigo se desmayaría- …y por último…- dijo luego de unos 3 chicos más- …el que más gusto me da decir…- me clavó la vista con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en los labios. Se acercó a mí, y con la misma mirada habló- Fitzherbert… fuera de este orfanatorio y fuera de mi vida también.- me dijo fríamente. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación.

-Qué alivio…- le contesté. Volteó en el momento.

-¿Qué?

-Que no tienes idea del alivio que tengo de ya tener que verte y soportarte cada día de cada espantosa semana…- contesté firme y seguro de lo que decía.

-Tú no sabes lo que te espera allá afuera…- me dijo casi en la cara.

-Tal vez no, pero sé que ya no tendré que seguirte aguantando, a ti y a tus maltratos…- comencé a subir el tono de voz- He pasado 13 odiosos años aguantándote a ti y todos tus golpes, gritos, insultos, ofensas, maltratos… no sabes lo liberado que me siento ahora…- terminé de decir con la más suma tranquilidad, algo que pensé que jamás tendría al tener a Hank frente mío.

-No te alegres tanto Fitzherbert…- me dijo con el mismo tono de voz de hacía unos segundos- No sobrevivirás ni un día fuera de este orfanato…

-Sé que sobreviviré sin ti...- lo interrumpí.

-Te doy una semana…- "apostó". Yo no cambie mi expresión delirante del rostro. Finalmente, el hombre se volteó y salió del cuarto.

Alcé una ceja con indiferencia, algunos se me acercaron.

-Eugene…- me dijo Tom, un chico que también sería expulsado ese año- …no duraras amigo.

-Vamos…- dije en el momento que terminó de hablar- Él cree que no duraré ni una semana…- dije muy seguro de mí mismo…demasiado diría yo.

-Fitzherbert despierta…- me dijo Lenny Krumm- Saldrás del orfanato sin nada, y piensas y por el mundo viviendo del aire, ¿es en serio?

-Oh por favor… ¿piensan que no tengo el resto planeado?- dije confiado- Además, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

-Morir…- dijo casi en forma de pregunta otro chico, que de seguro sería expulsado al año entrante.

-Gracias…- le dijo Eidy levantando un pulgar.

-Oh vamos Eidy…- le dije- No puedes creer que eso te sucederá…

-¿Y quién me asegura que no?- me dijo.

-Por favor… eres inteligente, de seguro te irá bien…- lo alenté, en cierta forma.

**. . .**

Éramos 8 los que dejaríamos el orfanato. Todos los días salían chicos, hasta que nos tocó a Eidy y a mí. No teníamos muchas cosas que llevarnos, yo solo tenía la camisa harapienta que use toda la vida, unos pantalones sucios y rotos y unos zapatos que ya eran pequeños para mí. Adelbert al menos tenía un suéter de lana blanca, era todo lo que le quedaba de sus padres; él llegó al orfanato a los 5 años, sus padres murieron en un derrumbe y ese suéter era todo lo que tenía para recordarlos; cuando llegó le quedaba enorme.

Bueno, estábamos a punto de irnos. Todos me dijeron que yo los había alentado a dejar de tenerle miedo a Hank, lo había encarado más de 5 veces y eso les había ayudado a no temerle por siempre y a no quedarse callados cuando los trataba de menos.

-Gracias por todo chicos

-Los extrañaremos.

-Cuídense.- y muchas cosas más nos gritaban nuestros compañeros desde distintos puntos de la habitación.

-Eugene…- se me acercó Renzo (un chico con el que nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, y que tenía unos 11/12 años)- Quiero que te lleves esto…- me tendió un suéter azul, era algo grande para mí; no tanto la prenda sino el gesto.- No tienes mucho, y quiero que te quedes con esto… es algo…- que buen amigo, me dio lo poco que tenía. Todos esos chicos eran buena gente, y todo el mundo nos trataba como si fuéramos animales sarnosos, nadie nos quería y siempre no despreciaban como si a nosotros no nos doliera lo que decían. Abrasé a mi amigo y le agradecí infinitamente lo que estaba haciendo por mí.

Adelbert y yo éramos los últimos que quedaban por irse. Nos fuimos sin dar rodeos, Hank apenas nos dirigió la mirada.

-Nos vemos en una semana Fitzherbert…- me dijo creído. Yo no presté atención a lo que dijo, solo lo miré con indiferencia y crucé la puerta junto con mi amigo.

-Bien…- suspiré- ¿Y ahora qué?

-¿¡Es en serio?!- se sobresaltó Eidy- ¿¡No que tenías todo planeado?!

-Y lo tengo…- contesté- Conseguiré un trabajo…

-¿¡Trabajo!?

-Oye, no el graaan trabajo pero algo con que mantenerme…- lo detuve- ¿Y tú qué harás amigo?- solo suspiró, bajó la vista al suelo y se fue.

-Adiós Eugene…- fue lo único que me dijo cuando se alejaba por una calle.

-Bien, bien, ok, ok, ok…- me repetía a mí mismo- Ahora estoy solo, por mi cuenta, no se puede volver atrás…

**. . .**

Hasta cumplir 14, intenté de todo para hacer lo que tenía planeado… pero todo me salió mal. Los trabajos que encontraba eran de ayudante de herrero, de panadero, de comerciante. Todos me hacían hacer cosas peligrosas, eran mal pagados, y no era muy diferente de estar con Hank. Un día me rendí, ya no me quedaba nada por intentar. Tenía frio, hambre y nada de esperanzas. Estaba a punto de entregarme a la muerte, cuando recordé… a los 8 años entre a una panadería, robe 2 baguettes, nadie me vio, y fue mucho más fácil. Listo, estaba decidido.

Esa mañana entre a la primera casa que vi. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y no fue difícil entrar. Estaba muy nervioso y distraído…tanto que tropecé con unas escobas, se cayeron golpeando ollas y chapas. Al principio me asusté, pero luego me aterré cuando un sujeto apareció amenazándome con un atizador. Quien lo culpaba de estar enfadado, yo había entrado a su casa.

-¡Ven acá maldita RATA!- gritó al tiempo que intentó golpearme con el fierro, lo esquivé como pude. Con mucha suerte pude evadir los golpes, hasta que me acorraló contra una mesa. No había dónde huir. -¡Te retocaré cada parte de la cara!- levantó el atizador para golpearme. Toqué algo con la mano, _"¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡NO IMPORTA!"_ lo agarré y rápidamente le estrellé la sartén en la cabeza.

Estaba respirando agitadamente, nunca había estado tan asustado. El hombre cayó al piso inconsciente. Prácticamente le había lanzado la sartén, pues apenas lo golpeó solté el mango y cayó estruendosa al piso. ¿Qué había hecho?

-Tranquilo Eugene, tranquilo….- me repetía- Al menos está vivo, ¿no?- me agaché para comprobar que el sujeto aun respiraba. Suspiré aliviado. Traté de no olvidar el por qué estaba allí.

Encontré un abrigo colgado de una percha. Me puse el tapado y le llené los bolsillos de todo lo que hallé, no era mucho dinero pero sí relojes, cadenas, anillos, y más cosas de oro que podría vender. Salí lo más rápido que pude.

**. . .**

Después de ese día me di cuenta de que era mucho más fácil tomar las cosas, si pedias permiso siempre terminaban despreciándote y ofendiéndote, era mejor hacerlo sin autorización, era mucho más sencillo así. Fue entonces cuando comencé a robar cada vez más seguido, cada vez era mejor en eso.

Con el tiempo se formó un grupo de unos 6 chicos, todos de la misma edad; yo era uno de ellos. Nos reuníamos a la mañana y a la tarde. A la mañana para idear todo, y a la tarde para reunir lo que habíamos conseguido. Una vez decidido todo, cada quien partía a donde le correspondía; los barrios del sur, los del este, el oeste, el norte, los de nobles y las calles. A cada uno se le asignaba un lugar diferente cada día. A veces robábamos juntos a un mismo grupo de personas, cuando estaban distraídas en una misma cosa era cuando nos escabullíamos entre las personas, robando bolsillos y puestos de comida. Éramos "famosos", el grupo de chicos que no dejaban ver sus rostros atacaban todos los días a un sitio y una persona diferente. Había un sujeto al que le vendíamos los objetos de valor, siempre estábamos recibiendo dinero de su parte o de parte de los habitantes descuidados.

Los guardias no habían estado ni cerca de atraparnos, cuando… Un descuido arruinó casi todo. Había un chico al que le decíamos "Mancha", nunca era visto y tenía una buena experiencia robando. En fin, el torpe tropezó tratando de alcanzar un reloj de oro que colgaba del saco de un sujeto. Ambos cayeron al suelo, y cuando la gente puso atención a eso nos descubrieron con las manos en la masa. Al único al que no vieron robando fue a mí. Toda la multitud comenzó a anunciar nuestra ubicación, los guardias no tardaron en llegar.

Me acerqué a ayudar a Mancha, se había doblado y fisurado un tobillo, no podía levantarse. Otros 2 del grupo lo ayudaron a escapar y habría hecho lo mismo de no ser que cuando estaba por salir en retirada, un guardia me capturó por el brazo izquierdo.

-Baya, baya, baya…- me dijo apretándome cada vez más, casi levantándome del brazo.- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una rata inmunda y miserable, ¿no?

-¡Cierra la boca y suéltame de una buena vez! ¡Grandísimo torpe!- gritaba y me movía, hacía de todo por soltarme de su agarre.

-¿Y tú quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera? Pequeño inútil mal nacido- no lo pensé más, eso estaba dañando mi autoestima y también mi brazo; junté fuerza y valor y le di un mordisco en la mano que apretaba mi brazo. Le clave tan fuerte los dientes que llegué a ver algo de sangre saliendo de sus nudillos.

-¡Soy Flynn Rider!- grité en el momento que estuve libre. No supe por qué había dicho eso…

-¡Amigo, corre!- me gritó uno de los chicos. En el momento me di cuenta de que 3 guardias más corrían hacia mí. No sé cómo, pero escapamos de esa.

**. . .**

-¿Qué te pasó torpe? Casi le cuestas la vida- me señaló uno de los chicos mientras criticaba a Mancha.

-¡Oye, tranquilo! No exageres- lo detuve- Deja en paz a Mancha, todos cometen errores.

-Amigo, de no ser por él ese guardia no te habría alcanzado…- me reprochó.

-Oye, oye…deja de molestarlo y preocúpate un poco por él… apenas si pueda caminar.- no me gustaba que criticara tanto el error de Mancha; como si él no hubiera metido la pata alguna vez.- ¿Estás bien amigo?- me acerqué a Martin (ese era el nombre de Mancha)

-Sí, sí, estoy…- se quejó entre dientes sobándose el tobillo- …bien…algo. Lo siento chico…

-Oye no pasó nada… ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Sí, tranquilo amigo…

-¿Pero cómo fue que pasó?- le preguntó otro.

-Bueno…no se imaginan ese reloj, era genial, oro puro…

-Sí, sí, como sea, continúa…- lo interrumpió "Flop" (el mismo chico que lo criticaba hacia unos minutos atrás). Martin le dio una mirada de intolerancia.

-Traté de alcanzarlo, casi podía tocar la cadena de oro, cuando el sujeto dio un paso adelante… perdí el equilibrio y metí el pie en un pozo de la calle…y bueno…- terminó de contar.

-Mancha, me sorprende de ti amigo…- le dijo el menor del grupo (12 años).

-Bueno, pero ahora tenemos problemas mayores…- dijo Flop.

-¿Cuál?- preguntamos casi al unísono.

-En primera…- señalo a Mancha sin decir una palabra, él lo miró con algo de enojo- Segundo, antes éramos un grupo anónimo y ahora vieron los rostros de 2 miembros…- y nos señaló, a Martin y a mí.

-No es la gran cosa.- traté de restar importancia.

-Amigo, ¿lo dices tú?- me asombró ese reacción- No pudiste contra tu orgullo y le dijiste tu nombre a un guardia real… - era cierto, ese siempre fue mi problema: defender mi orgullo frente a todo.- No me sorprendería que mañana hallan carteles de búsqueda con tu rostro, pegados en todo el reino…- bajé la mirada; tenía razón.

**. . .**

En fin, hasta que Mancha se recuperó uno debía quedarse con él mientras el resto salía a robar; cada día se quedaba alguien distinto. Eso no es tan importante, ¿no?

Bueno, a los 16 el grupo se separó por diversos motivos que ya no recuerdo. Algunos de los chicos llevaron una buena vida fuera de las calles, de algunos no se supo nada desde entonces. En cuanto a mí, no dejé la vida callejera. Seguir robando, era lo único que me quedaba.

Con el tiempo comencé a usar el nombre de Flynn Rider con más frecuencia, ¿por qué? Eugene Fitzherbert no era nadie, ni tenía a nadie, casi había muerto (en más de una ocasión), nadie respetaba ese nombre, yo solo era alguien a quien todos habían despreciado; en cambio, Flynnagan Rider era más que alguien, tenía respeto, fortuna, cariño... No podía compararse, entonces tomé el nombre de Flynn Rider. La primera vez fue casi accidental, sentía todo esto inconscientemente y dejé que fluyera sin darme cuenta. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, era muy conocido con ese nombre, me convertí en un buen ladrón, el mejor del reino, sin mencionar que era el más buscado.

Fue casi 6 meses antes de cumplir 17, cuando Eugene Fitzherbert murió. Nadie recordaba ese nombre, a nadie nunca le había importado, era el chico que había sido maltratado durante 13 largos años, el chico que había sido abandonado para valerse por sí mismo, el chico al que nada le salió bien, el chico…al que ni sus propios padres querían.

**. . .**

Robé durante toda mi vida, nada muy serio hasta que me uní a un par de gemelos, los Stabbington o algo por el estilo. Bueno, fue entonces cuando hice el mayor robo de mi vida, a los 23: entrar al castillo y robar la corona de la "Princesa Perdida".

Estaba siguiendo mi sueño, esa corona podría dármelo, y unos guardias y un desfiladero no iban a detenerme de cumplirlo. Traicioné a esos dos hermanos llevándome la corona, pero cuando me quité ese peso de encima un caballo de la guardia comenzó a perseguirme para recuperar mi morral con la tiara dentro, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Caí junto con el demonio blanco por un precipicio, solo Dios sabe cómo sobrevivimos. Me escondí en una cueva oculta tras enredaderas para que no me hallara. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que no era una cueva, sino un túnel…

_**Bueno ya saben lo que pasa después…**_

_**¡HOLA!**_

_**Ya sé que el Status dice "Complete", pero necesitaba redondear la idea. En el primer capítulo, hago mención a algo así como "El primer robo de Eugene", pero tenía que explicar bien todo lo que estaba dando vueltas por mi mente. Sí, esa fue la primera vez que robó, pero podría decirse que fue sin darse cuenta, por que viene a caerle la ficha de lo que había hecho MUCHO después… por eso tenía que escribir esto, para hacer referencia al robo "más necesario" o "importante" de Eugene, cuando roba para vivir… Aprovechando escribí de cuando empieza a llamarse a sí mismo "Flynn Rider" y porqué.**_

_**RESPUESTAS DE LOS COMENTARIOS:**_

_**RZgalielo: En verdad muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea. Los reviews siempre te dan un poco de ánimo. En serio GRACIAS!**_

_**Lady Morgana9: Gracias por el comentario, fue el primero que me dejaron y me hizo sentir bastante bien. De hecho tengo escritos algunos capítulos de su vida después que se casan y cuando tienen hijos… Así que ahora que sé que a alguien le interesa, voy a considerar subirlos… ¡GRACIAS!**_

_**Bueno ya me extendí mucho, así que me despido diciendo: espero que lo hayan disfrutado…**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_

_**PD: los nombres y los apellidos de los chicos son alemanes, como la historia pasa en Alemania (eso creo XD) les puse nombres y apellidos alemanes…**_


End file.
